Issue 001: Halloween
"Halloween" is the first issue of the Twelve Portals saga, and the first overall issue of W.I.T.C.H. began in April 2001. Synopsis The story starts in Kandrakar. The narrator tells the reader to come closer, but be quiet since the Oracle is about to speak. The Oracle then says that the Veil is in danger and that five young girls have been chosen as the new guardians. He sends away the five elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Air... and "her". "Her" is shown to be Will Vandom. The heart shows an alone Will inside, kneeling on the ground as rains smatters all over her. Someone yells "Will" and she wakes up, just to find herself in her mom's car. They start a conversation, and we understand that they've just moved to Heatherfield. When they stop at their new house, two cloaked strangers are seen, talking about how much fun they'll have destroying Will. The next day, Will is terribly late for school. She guesses to herself that the teacher's first word will be "Bad start, Miss Vandom". When Will comes inside the school and can't find anything she starts complaining. Another new girl, Taranee Cook, asks if Will needs any help but gets interrupted by principal Knickerbocker. The principal yells at the girls and tells them to get back to their classrooms. Will says that she's lost, and the principal says "Bad start, Miss Vandom". When Taranee enters her history lesson, the teacher says she was just in time for a test. Another student, Irma Lair, gets upset since she was totally unaware of a test. Her friend Hay Lin asks if "her spell" isn't working anymore. Irma pretends not to know what her friend is talking about, and when Taranee asks what they're talking about Irma puts her hand for Hay Lin's mouth and tells Taranee that Hay Lin was just "opening her mouth to keep herself warm". Out of revenge Hay Lin bites Irma, who screams in pain. Mr. Collins asks what is happening over there, to which Irma raises her hand and says that Hay Lin bit her. Professor Collins, however, took Irma's hand as an excuse to make her answer the question on the board. Irma stammers, as Hay Lin tells Taranee to watch and be amazed as "she first gets mad than falls into desperation". Irma begs to herself that Mr. Collins will ask her something about the stone age, which he does much to Taranee's surprise. At the end of the class, Irma is shown being mad at Hay Lin and tells her she can't tell anyone. Cornelia Hale then asks what she can't tell, to which Hay Lin starts blabbing about the spell. Cornelia thinks to herself, that remote control quizzes are just for beginners and that they should know what she could do. Gallery Witch cover 01.jpg It w 00001b 001.gif 426103 302227346566143 991179391 n.jpg 480440 302227353232809 842569477 n.jpg 488130 302227386566139 1365903177 n.jpg 69665 302227533232791 1950378254 n.jpg 578083 302227543232790 1374832103 n.jpg 307406 302227539899457 556998112 n.jpg 483414 302227583232786 315222885 n.jpg 480478 302227683232776 1797790575 n.jpg 426606 302227699899441 627414889 n.jpg 600890 302227686566109 1512824534 n.jpg 404469 302227736566104 1885182156 n.jpg 44354 302227939899417 1213849709 n.jpg 529498 302227946566083 849677934 n.jpg 24655 302227943232750 1494143385 n.jpg 578064_302227989899412_1233687627_n.jpg 395759 302228099899401 1332534628 n.jpg 404436 302228109899400 906445681 n.jpg 529386 302228103232734 1279609331 n.jpg 536258 302228146566063 2022825452 n.jpg 483592 302228256566052 990064024 n.jpg 529817 302228263232718 901998275 n.jpg 12962 302228259899385 2037562944 n.jpg 307373 302228313232713 560046399 n.jpg 395681 302228489899362 277315500 n.jpg 531660 302228499899361 1896271344 n.jpg 24310 302228493232695 81259758 n.jpg 404773 302228533232691 587204415 n.jpg 542736 302228693232675 1937736832 n.jpg 575549 302228686566009 1718328559 n.jpg 575532 302228679899343 849136394 n.jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. issues